Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory
by sadielizyy
Summary: Oliver (2pEngland) is left lonely after a fallout with Al (2pAmerica). Max (2pCanada) shows some assistance to Oliver after a violent spat with Al, Oliver then gains a strong interest in Max. Interest strong enough that he kidnaps Max and forces him to assist in the new cake factory.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory

Chapter One

_A 2P "Hetalia" Fanfiction_

Oliver curled up on the ground, running his hand down his bloodied face. All he wanted was Al. Al obviously didn't want Oliver. That day he had made his way over to speak with Al on the terms of an idea he had. Oliver had a spot open in his new cake factory, he needed an assistant. Since he had his eyes on Al for a long time Oliver was determined to have him fill the position. After Oliver stated the proposal Al snarled and gave no sign of being interested. Oliver attempted to get inside the house but Al kicked him away from the door, knocking him on the ground. The door slammed shut and Al walked up to Oliver, holding his nail adorned bat and bashed the smaller man across the face and a couple times on the midsection and legs. After then telling him to get away, quite fiercely, Oliver staggered up to a standing position and ran off to where he was later, coiled into a defensive ball with blood streaming down his skin.

What was it worth to stand anyway? It would just cause him more pain in his legs. Oliver gritted his teeth as another wave of throbbing from the lacerations washed over his body. Somewhere not too far he heard footsteps. A tall man walked over to him, glared down, almost scarily but at the same time with some pity. "Of all the people to talk to, Oliver, you pick the one person who hates you the most." The voice belonged to none other than Max Williams. Max was right. While Oliver had a strange affinity with Al, one that seemed to fade by each rejection, Al himself absolutely despised Oliver.

"_Hey, Al!" Oliver called. Al looked over and gave a small smile. He stood and closed the distance between himself and Oliver. _

_Al ran a hand through his hair, brushing a small bit from his eyes. "What's up, Oliver?" Al was normally happy for some company, especially knowing Oliver's tendency to want to make everyone smile. The two exchanged cheerful chatter until Al laughed and cussed. "What…was that?" Oliver's face fell to an angry frown. Al stuttered and backed away slightly. _

_He gave a nervous laugh "Um…s-sorry about that!" Al wasn't sure how Oliver would react to the profanity given that he tended to be unpredictable with his anger. Sometimes Oliver would shrug it off and others…not so much. _

"_You know how I dislike swearing, do you not?" Oliver's voice sounded slightly deeper. Al sighed, more annoyed than intimidated. "Sigh at me and you will have your mouth cleaned out with bleach." It was the first time Oliver had lost his temper on Al. Sure Al swore a lot but he kept it down around Oliver and Oliver was normally understanding of Al's odd slip up. _

_Al stopped caring for a moment. "Oh, fuck off." He smirked. Oliver growled in response. _

_From his back pocket Oliver pulled a small bottle. "I care about you, Al, I really do." While he spoke his face was downcast. Al wasn't too sure how to react to that and for only a second let his guard down. A grin spread across Oliver's face and he lunged at Al, grabbing his dark hair and twisting his head backward. Oliver popped the cap off the bottle and splashed a liquid in Al's mouth. "I was saving this for a treat later but you seem to require it!" It was a fair amount of ammonia dissolved in water. The concoction burned the soft flesh in Al's mouth and went down his throat, causing damage as it traveled. "I do recall our last conversation where I mentioned I would clean your mouth out if necessary." _

Oliver recalled that after the incident Al was sick for four months. Oliver tried to visit and apologize during the time however to no avail. And now after yet another attempt to restore their bond Oliver laid on the ground, turning the green grass red. Max stared down at him and groaned. "Don't move around." Max muttered as he motioned to pick up Oliver. Oliver was sufficiently surprised by the gesture.

"Why are you help- " Oliver began to ask but then began to cough, he tried to wipe the blood off his face with his hand when Max grabbed his wrist.

Max lifted Oliver up as carefully as he could. "I told you not to move, you may as well stop talking too." Showing as little empathy as possible, Max carried Oliver over to his own house and took a large red parka from the hanger by the door upon getting inside. He tossed the parka on the couch and set Oliver on top of it. "Give me a moment to get the first aid kid." Max walked off, leaving Oliver with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling.

He had to face it, there was no way he would be able to be friends with Al again. Oliver blamed himself for losing his temper and came close to losing it again during that moment, though he figured he should stay calm as Max was going out of his way to help. Al was nobody, Oliver had no reason to care for some violent, cussing, punk. If anything Al swore more now after Oliver cleaned his mouth out with ammonia, so there was clearly no hope for the dark haired man.

It wasn't terribly long until Max walked back in, and without word he began to remove the clothes near Oliver's wounds. Normally conservative in the area of wardrobe, Oliver flinched a little but he soon calmed down. While Max worked to clean the cuts and slices Oliver glanced him over, true there were some things that were amiss. Max was known to swear too and hardly ever smiled…but he was fast to help someone injured. In that moment Oliver set his sights on someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory

Chapter Two

_A 2P "Hetalia" Fanfiction_

High pitched squeaks echoed through the empty shop as Oliver cleaned down all the tables and equipment to perfection. This wouldn't have taken him quite as long had he an assistant, though he was comforted by the notion of having a new person in mind. Oliver thought of Max again. Max cleaned his wounds and wrapped them, and then as soon as Oliver could walk normally he was sent off. Max never smiled the entire time nor was he much to talk to.

Who cares about Al? Oliver thought and grinned. He began setting all the cleaning materials away. Max would be a more efficient worker and he can't hate Oliver that much as he did help him. Everything about Max made him a better choice than Al. Oliver figured that before any requesting or kidnapping was done it would be worth it to stalk the man. Work for the day was done and it was time to play.

The cake factory was in the same city as Max's house. However Oliver did have to be careful as he knew Al and Max lived fairly close together. The last thing Oliver wanted was another assault from his past friend. He stalked around the area until he located Max's abode. "Just as humble as before." Oliver smiled as he compared it to the gaudy house Al lived in.

Knocking wouldn't do. Oliver sat and waited, out of sight of course. Eventually Max walked out into his yard, pulling his wavy mass of hair into a ponytail. Oliver peeked out from his hiding place to observe and examine Max's outfit that day. Red suspenders and a plaid shirt. The clothes looked like they had mud stains in every which location.

Is this a good moment to talk to him? Oliver questioned himself. He thought maybe if he spoke to Max for a while first he could sway him to volunteer to work at the cake factory, no kidnapping required. Yes, he would speak to the man. Oliver prepared himself as did school girls before they spoke to their crushes. He stepped into the open, straightening his pink bow-tie. "Hello, Max!" Oliver Kirkland grinned, his eyes lit up as he greeted his latest obsession.

Max sighed and looked over at the obnoxious little man. He had nothing really against Oliver that was personal, though he wasn't fond of what Oliver did to Al. "Oh. I take it they are healing nicely?" Even the marks on Oliver's face and neck were fading and almost unnoticeable with the make-up that covered them.

"Yes! Thanks to you." The reply was a sweet thank you. Oliver was genuinely thankful for what Max did. Max just nodded and mumbled a dismissing remark before turning and walking off, presumably to do some work in what was obviously work attire. Oliver was a tad offended at getting brushed off so easily. He huffed and strolled home, tomorrow was another day to try again.

Bright and early Oliver had all of his outfits strewn all over his room. He discarded anything dark and dreary looking to a secluded pile. Oliver then tried on all of his clothes, finding the one that gave him just that right curve, didn't make his butt look too big and of course it had to have bright pink on it. He finally settled on one and made his way to the washroom to cover the fading injuries with makeup. This had to get Max's attention.

Again on this day Max easily walked away from conversation with Oliver and didn't even give a second glance at the outfit, which by the way made Oliver's butt look very nice, at least Oliver thought so. This went on for a couple weeks. Oliver would prep and be in a different outfit every day. One day he was even in a pink leopard pattern vest. And each time Max would ignore it all and after a simple greeting walk off to do his business.

Oliver decided then that a new course of action must be taken. Although he hadn't wanted to resort to kidnapping it seemed to be the only option here. How else would he get Max to pay attention to him? Max would be his assistant and if he wouldn't let him talk long enough to be able to propose the idea than force was necessary.

Back home Oliver was preparing a room for the event. He pulled a chair, some rope and a blindfold and a gag. It was more convenient to have everything ready in case the captured individual woke up before he or she was restrained. That night Oliver planned on heading out to take Max into his custody, and Max wouldn't exactly be able to say no to the idea of being Oliver's assistant. He giggled and loaded up a couple tranquilizer guns just in case they were needed. Oliver than put on his oven mitts and pulled out the pan of cupcakes he had just made and decorated them. In the icing was a strong mixture of Chloral Hydrate, not enough to kill a person on one cupcake but more than enough to knock him or her out.

It was late but Oliver didn't care. He made his way again to Max's house. Once there he knocked on the door, holding the cupcakes in an intricate container. Max wearily opened the door and glanced with a slight frown at his visitor. "What do you want?" he mumbled, glancing back at his TV to see as much of the hockey game as he could.

Oliver laughed. "I made these and wondered if you would want any? They are maple cupcakes!" he batted his eyelashes a couple times at Max while wearing a sheepish smile. Max rolled his eyes.

"You've been bothering me a lot lately." The taller one sighed. "Want to come in and watch the rest of the game?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory

Chapter Three

_A 2P "Hetalia" Fanfiction_

Sometime while watching the hockey game Max got sort of hungry. He glanced over at the tray sitting on Oliver's lap, not really noticing that Oliver hadn't eaten a cupcake himself. Max shrugged and picked one up, he may as well, and took a bite from it.

Oliver saw the action and smiled a little, and soon the Chloral Hydrate was taking effect as Max's eyes looked heavier and heavier until they shut. Oliver set the tray aside and caught Max as he fell over on the couch. Now to get him to the room set aside in the cake factory. Oliver hadn't thought this completely through though…after all Max was pretty heavy.

Of course! It was the perfect time to call upon his lackey's assistance. Oliver pulled out his cell phone, adorned in a bright pink case, and sent his younger brother, Petar Kirkland, a text telling him to come to Max William's house. Petar listened to Oliver without question, he was known for disliking everyone except his big brother. Soon enough Petar knocked on the door and Oliver let him in. Petar was smaller than Oliver but with their combined effort they were able to carry Max to the cake factory.

Petar was quiet the whole time. "Thank you!" Oliver beamed at his younger brother. Petar's face flushed a little and he nodded, heading off on his way and leaving Oliver to tie Max to the chair in the room he had set up prior to the kidnapping. Oliver had Max's wrists and ankles tied, he also blindfolded and gagged him. Smiling at his work he leaned against the wall and watched, knowing it wouldn't be long before his magical drugged cupcakes wore off.

About twenty minutes later Max began to stir, he moved around slowly, dazed and confused. He couldn't see or speak. Oliver bounced over with glee to get a closer glance at his live victim. "Hi!" he sang, Max moved his head in the direction of the voice. "You were so quiet I had a hard time getting your attention! Max, you shouldn't have made me take such drastic measures just to get you here!" Oliver pouted a little as he spoke.

Max grunted, trying to respond. "Oh you want to talk!" Oliver took the gag off.

He received a glare from the contained Max. Oliver didn't move, completely unafraid. "What the fuck is this?" Max spat.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. No swearing." Oliver chided. "I wanted you to be my assistant! And oh believe me I was going to ask you but you never paid me any attention, so kidnapping you seemed to be the best option!"

The taller man stared at Oliver blankly. "All I remember is watching the game and then…taking a bite from one of the cupcakes. What did you put in those things, Oliver?" Max narrowed his eyes.

Oliver rolled his in response. "Just a harmless mixture of Chloral Hydrate in the icing. It is commonly sold as sleep medication, you'll be fine."

A sigh from Max echoed through the small room. Oliver just grinned. "You are going to be my assistant here at the cake factory."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Why don't you make Petar help you?"

"Because" Oliver's eyes widened with excitement "I'm not as obsessed with him as I am with you!"

Max was about to say something but went silent. He didn't know much about Oliver but he knew enough. Oliver being obsessed with a particular person wasn't necessarily good for the one he was obsessed with, after all, what happened to Al spoke loudly. Max had to watch his steps carefully. True he was probably stronger than the smaller blond man, however in this particular sticky situation he was at Oliver's mercy. "Fine then." Max did his best to stay quiet.

A Pout spread on Oliver's lips. "You don't seem happy about it! Where is the fun if you don't enjoy yourself?" Max was befuddled and didn't know what to say back. Oliver continued to carry the expression of a disappointed child.

The silence from the tied up man got to Oliver, frustrating him. "Hmph! Well I must go get my beauty sleep!" He walked away from Max, pausing to turn around once "I'll check on you in the morning, sleeping like that probably won't be comfortable but meh, you'll survive." He strolled out of the room, leaving Max restrained in the chair.

Back at Max's house there was a knock on the door, it was Al. "Hey! I have some beer! Maaaax open up already!" Al whined. For a while he thought that his adopted brother was ignoring him, as usual, but then he looked over in the window and saw that the TV was off and couch empty. Tonight was hockey night and Max would NEVER be away from watching the game. Al grew suspicious and kicked the door down, he didn't care if Max killed him over that.

Al searched the house for any sort of clue and couldn't come up with anything until he spotted one little thing. He saw, on the side of the left couch cushion, a tiny collective of bright pink icing that had somehow gotten there. Al couldn't imagine Max having anything during the game other than beer and then he remembered that for the past little while that small pest, Oliver, had been trying to get Max's attention. Was it possible that Max actually let him inside? In that case the icing was obviously from Oliver's 'baking' and that left more questions such as: What was in that baking and more importantly…Where was Max? Al was sure Oliver had him and Al knew one thing. Oliver would pay. If the creep hurt his brother in any way, any way whatsoever, he was going to die for it.

As if Al didn't already have enough reasons to hate Oliver, he just got a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory

Chapter Four

_A 2P "Hetalia" Fanfiction_

A full day of work at the factory was generally pretty relaxed. Oliver was picky with how he decorated his pastries and cakes. There would be times Max would simply watch him as he created a masterpiece.

"What chemical did you put in this one?" Max mumbled, looking around to see if any were about.

Oliver set the bottle of decorative icing down and glanced up at Max "Oh they don't always have chemicals in them." He smiled at the taller man "I normally do that when I intend to give the product to someone specific. This will probably just get sold to a random customer. After all, I do have to make money."

Max was naturally flustered at being kidnapped and forced to work against his will, however each day he learned more and more about the strange man named Oliver, the more he wanted to stay just a little longer. Max had decided that he wanted to find out all of Oliver's twisted secrets. There had to be a reason the strange man was the way he was. Max had no intention of helping, more so he was curious to know simply to be personally satisfied.

It had been only a week. Oliver had a room set up for Max and was nice enough to him. He even let Max have a TV in his room so that he could watch the hockey games, and at times Max invited Oliver to watch with him, though he never did eat any more cupcakes again.

The only thing that Max found odd, aside from Oliver being his general self that was, is that some days Petar would stop by and have a serious conversation with Oliver about something. Oliver never told Max what it was about though. Max tried to shrug it off but he kept on wondering. Every time after such a conversation with Petar Oliver's mood seemed to drape down into a quiet boil of anger that he always kept to himself.

Max, at first, was taken aback that Oliver went through all the trouble he did to bring Max there for what seemed like a simple companion. He wasn't surprised that Oliver didn't have many friends but it was different to be kidnapped simply to be someone to spend time with and talk to, well and sort of help around the shop. Max wasn't exactly adept at baking so it was a learning process, though Oliver seemed more than happy to teach.

However, Max could never bring himself to trust anything Oliver made, making it difficult for him to eat. Also, for the first three days he constantly tried to escape, which led to Oliver drugging him multiple times. Through everything, no matter what, Oliver always smiled. He even smiled when he was angry and the first time that Max insulted him.

"_Let me the fuck go!" Max yelled as the smaller man grinned at him from across the room. All the doors had been locked and Max had no way out. _

_Oliver laughed "Oh no, please watch your tongue. And why would I let you escape? I would be so lonely." For a moment Oliver almost looked sad, though the constant smile made it hard to tell. Max gulped and stopped moving, he stared at Oliver for a while, scared of what he knew this person was capable of. _

_The silence began to drive them both a little mad, for it went on quite long. "What made you so fucked up?" Max couldn't stop himself from asking. He expected Oliver's smile to fade, for him to do something violent but instead Oliver just burst into laughter._

"_Sometimes people are born mad…sometimes something makes a sane person mad and sometimes something makes a mad person madder. The end result is the same though, isn't it? Madness!" Oliver couldn't contain the chuckles and hysteria that exited him, the question was all too amusing from his perspective. He had obviously been asked this many times before. _

_Max growled "You fucking psycho!" _

"_No, no, no." Oliver walked over and placed a finger delicately on Max's lips. "Please…no more cussing." _

Through Max's entire recollection Oliver never flickered. Eventually Max calmed down and stopped swearing, he realized that around someone as mentally unstable as Oliver it might not be a good idea to cuss. Although, Oliver did set up a swear jar, just in case Max slipped up.

As much as his situation wasn't horrible, Max still couldn't contact home nor did he knew if they had any idea where he was. Naturally he was concerned about Al. Max knew Al would try to come after him, especially if he suspected that his little brother had been taken by Oliver of all people.

Oliver and Al used to be very close friends. After they stopped talking it was obvious they both took it very hard. Oliver lost a couple more marbles and Al was more prone to violence after the event. Of course there was no way they could simply make up and be companions again, however Max did hope they could patch the situation up.

That day Oliver sold all of the baking he produced, Max taste tested a couple things, slowly getting over his fear of Oliver's food. There was no way Oliver would poison a paying customer. He made his way to his room. Max settled down and flicked on the TV to see if there was a game, luckily there was. Neither was a team he much cared for but whatever, hockey was hockey. He sat shirtless on his bed, wearing maple leaf pajama pants.

A knock sounded through the room and Max yawned, the only person who it could be was Oliver. Oliver grinned as Max let him in and they sat down on the bed together. Max felt eyes on him and he looked over to see Oliver staring, Oliver smiled, softer than normal and wrapped his arms around Max "It's…a lot less lonely with you here."


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory

Chapter Five

_A 2P "Hetalia" Fanfiction_

It had been too long. Al had searched everywhere he could for that bastard Oliver's house. His luck was terrible, he confronted Oliver's little brother, Petar, a couple times and both times Petar led him in the wrong direction. Was Max ok? Al had no idea.

Al sat outside his house, plopping himself on the grass. He looked up, staring at the sky and trying to figure out a plan. He decided to wait for a while. He knew the shop Oliver normally bought supplies at. Al would spy on him and follow him, then see where he went. Wherever Oliver was must be where Max was.

"_Hey, Oliver!" Al grinned. He stood across the counter as Oliver stacked more bright pink cupcakes into the display shelf. The store had eccentric foods organized in every possible area. Oliver just smiled at his guest. _

_Al normally stopped by to help out, that and Oliver made an amazing cake. "Are you going to do the dishes for me today?" _

_A groan was heard as Al scowled at the notion "You know I'd rather help with the decorating!" he brushed his auburn hair from his eyes and pouted as Oliver smirked. "Fuck" Al sighed._

_Oliver raised his hand and pointed to a jar on the counter "That'll be two dollars." Al groaned and shoved two one dollar bills in the container. _

Just thinking about close he used to be to Oliver pissed him off. Al grumbled some cusses and began walking to the store. It was midday, birds chirping and sun high. "I can't give a fuck about that creep." Al groaned. He knew he couldn't, after all, Oliver had him sick for four horrible months. The ammonia poisoning had almost killed him. Al shook his head, trying to erase every pleasant memory.

_It had been two days since the event. Al thought he would be ok but he was wrong. He was keeled over in bed, holding tightly onto his stomach which was burning with intense pain. Al could feel his lips swollen and the burns down his mouth and throat. He tried to open his eyes and look around but his vision was beginning to fail him. _

"_Al!" until Al heard the call he thought he was dying. It was Max. Max had come over to ask Al if he wanted to play a round of hockey with Alexander. He never expected to find Al like this. "Al what the fuck happened to you!? Y-your lips are blue!" Max couldn't tell at first what his brother had. He ran to the bedside and put his hands on Al's shoulders. _

_The last thing Al saw before his vision failed completely was a blurry outline of Max's face. "O-oli-" his voice was dry and the burns in his throat didn't allow his voice to pass. _

_It took some time before Al was well enough to talk and see again. Max was over every day to care for him. Eventually Max heard the full story. He always knew Oliver was a little nutty so the events didn't surprise him. Al wasn't much better, though seeing his brother in that state almost made him hate Oliver Kirkland._

Al recalled that Max would cringe a little every time Oliver was mentioned in conversation. However even though Max carried a cold shield he was easy to see the suffering in others and easy to care for them. Oliver was a manipulative bastard and Al knew it. It wouldn't be surprising if Oliver acted in a way to make Max show compassion, and did it on purpose for the later ideal of harming Max in some way. At least the idea made sense in Al's head.

At one point Al believed that Oliver simply had those moments of insanity where he lost control of himself. While that could have still held true, Al's hate clogged his mind and made it harder to believe. He wanted to believe that Oliver made intricate plans just so that he could hate the short bastard all the more.

Max had better be safe. Or else Al would commit murder.

_The puck smashed into the net as it slid past Al so easily. "You have to guard better, Al!" Max shouted from farther away on the rink as he skated over to his brother. "It's too easy to beat you!" Max snickered._

"_Oh yeah! Let's see you play a fucking decent game of baseball!" Al sneered, knowing that was one of Max's weak points. _

_Max just laughed "Sorry if I prefer contact sports where I gear up, and not wear tight pants just to run around in circles." _

"_Fuck you!" Al joined in laughing. The two then went on to play another game._

Al sighed. He wanted his brother back, he wanted those times back. If Oliver hurt Max and they could never have that again then Al didn't know what he would do with his life. He supposed most people move on from loss, but was it even worth it sometimes.

The thought just made him all the more determined to track Max down. Al looked up and saw that he had made it to the store. He walked in and began to travel down the aisles as inconspicuously as possible.

It didn't take as long as Al thought it would to spot someone in a bright pink vest. As he assumed it was Oliver. Al frowned, restraining the urge to attack him then and there. Al put his hood up and followed Oliver in the shadows, not being seen and stalking who he knew was his brother's captor. After the semi-long walk Al was led to a cake factory, though this was different. Al remembered an older one, one that had been shut down for a while. This one was new and adorned in sickly bright colours. Oliver opened the door, humming as he carried his supplies inside. Al smirked and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver Kirkland and the Cake Factory

Chapter Six

_A 2P "Hetalia" Fanfiction_

Max was inside the cake factory, right near the entrance placing a set of pastries on the window display. "Max!" Al yelled and bolted towards his brother, yanking him towards the exit and causing him to drop the entire plate of treats. Oliver turned around and his face fell, the first time Max ever saw him not smiling.

"Why are you taking him away from me?" Oliver's voice was sad. He made eye contact with Al who glared back. "We used to be friends you know." Al held his glare, determined in his hate for the more colourful man.

Max stood silent, not sure whether to stay with the strange man who kidnapped him or go home with his brother…was there a possible compromise?

_It was the middle of the night and Max woke up, not noticing anything strange at first until he realized that his vision was entirely black. He couldn't see a thing. Max tried to move his arms and legs but found them restrained. He decided he was tied up again. This time blindfolded and gagged too. _

_Max felt the gag come off and took a deep breath in. Before he could close his mouth a baked sweet of some sort was stuffed into it. Feeling a hand clamp over his mouth he was forced to swallow. Max growled and asked "What poison did you put in that one, Oliver?" in response he heard a laugh and felt two delicate hands remove the blindfold. _

"_It was just my way of having you taste test something new I made. Any thoughts?" _

_The treat itself did taste wonderful, like everything Oliver made. Max was thrown off by this new test Oliver claimed to make and was still convinced he had consumed some sort of chemical. "Seriously, am I going to fucking die in two minutes?"_

_Again Oliver burst into giggles, he moved over and sat on Max's lap as he did so. "I wouldn't poison someone who I want to keep alive…most of the time." Max sighed, realizing that nothing had happened to him and that it probably was just a regular pastry of some sort. Oliver must just have been being his wacky self. _

"_It tastes good now can you get the fuck off me and let me the fuck go?" Max's voice was low as he snarled. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk." Oliver chided. "You know what I like to say? Fudge." He smiled, proud of his superior linguistic skills. _

"_Can you get the fudge off me and let me the fudge go?" Max's voice was equally as nasty as before except this time there was a bit of humor behind it. Was it possible he was growing somewhat fond of the wacko that kidnapped him? _

"You're lucky I don't just fucking kill you, fucking creep!" Al yelled at Oliver. In turn Oliver glanced at the ground, his face appearing almost as if he was about to cry. "You kidnapped my fucking brother and why the fuck would he ever want to stay here with you? How hard is it for you to understand that nobody likes you for a reason!?" Al continued to rant and Oliver tried to block him out but every word hit harder than the last.

Max eventually had enough. "Shut up, Al!" he punched his brother in the face. Al backed away from Max and raised a hand to cover the aching part of his cheek. Max rolled his eyes "Not once did you ask me for my opinion, did you? Was I being tortured when you walked in? Was I hurt? How can you just assume that I don't want to be here at all?" Al took note of how Max hadn't uttered a single swear. Even when Al was friends with Oliver he swore all the time, Max seemed slightly changed even just by the short time he was at the factory.

As Max spoke Oliver raised his head. "You don't hate me?" he asked, genuinely curious of the fact.

"Hmm?" Max mused. It did seem strange that he could actually like Oliver in some way. Though it was true that Oliver never did actually hurt Max he did kidnap him against his will. Max didn't appreciate that bit. Maybe it took being there for some time to understand why Oliver would take such measures. Oliver was obviously lonely. Why else would he confront Max in flashy outfits simply to get attention? Max sort of understood. Oliver must have been feeling at a major loss when Al shut him out, so that day not so long ago when Max took Oliver in to clean and wrap his wounds Oliver thought that maybe Max cared, or could care. In some strange way, Oliver was right.

Al was less than impressed. "I'm fucking leaving. I came all this way here just to save your ass and you fucking hit me. You seriously want to stay here with that…that freak!?"

"Actually I want to go play hockey with you and Alex at the moment." Max sighed.

Al grinned and grabbed his brother's arm. "Good then let's go get our gear."

And after all that confrontation and the small speech from Max Oliver was being left alone yet again. It wasn't as if there was anything he could say to make himself appear not guilty of kidnapping. He was about to walk away into the back of the shop when he heard Max call him. Oliver turned around to see Max walking in his general direction and Al staring, befuddled. "What time do you want me here to help you, Oliver?" Max stared down, face slightly flushed and determined for an answer.

Oliver stared up and blinked, shocked that he had confirmation that Max actually did want to help and spend time with him. "Around nine would be splendid!" he grinned wide.

"I can do that." Max smiled and turned to leave, he left the shop with one more invitation. "Oh and there is a game on tonight, you should stop by my place!"

-the end-


	7. ONESHOT THAT INSPIRED THE STORY

"Mmph!" Max grunted, trying to speak but there was a cloth gag in his mouth. His eyes were blindfolded so he couldn't tell where he was or how bright it was outside. Two hands delicately took the gag off a couple minutes after his awakening. Before the blindfold was removed Max sighed "Oliver…" it was obvious who would do this to him.

There was a giggle not too far from Max's face and then his vision was restored. Oliver leaned in, close to Max's face and gave a sly little smile. Max looked down and noticed he was tied to a chair. He rolled his eyes at Oliver who frowned a little bit. "Aw don't be like that! I brought you here to give you a gift! I made it myself as usual!" Oliver giggled again, much like a child and hopped away for a second before coming back to the chair with a brightly coloured pastry.

Max kept his mouth shut defiantly as Oliver tried to navigate the treat inside it. He knew the sort of things Oliver put in his food and none were any he wanted to try. Oliver sighed and mumbled something inaudible. He then leaned in right up to Max's face and slowly ran his tongue along his cheek. Max gasped for a moment but a moment was all Oliver needed and suddenly half the pastry was in Max's mouth. Max growled and tried to spit it out but Oliver covered Max's mouth with his hand and kept it there until Max was inevitably forced to swallow.

It was a few minutes later before anyone spoke again. "I…feel fine…" Max mumbled. Oliver grinned.

"Why wouldn't you? It was just an apple pastry."

Max's eyes widened a little bit "Y-you didn't…poison it?"

A laugh was heard and then Oliver draped his arms around Max's shoulders "I don't poison someone that I want alive…most of the time."

"…Then why the fuck am I tied up?" Max snarled.

Again Oliver laughed "Because you look cute like that."


End file.
